stephen_and_michael_showfandomcom-20200214-history
DarkVioletCloud
DarkVioletCloud, also known as Chris, is a friend of Michael and host of the YouTube channel DarkVioletCloud. He adores Pembroke Welsh Corgis. Early Life Chris' childhood was boring lmao One time he got dirt in his eye and had to go to the hospital for it. It was really dumb. Chris realized he was transgender around 8th grade but didn't come out until the winter of his freshman year of high school, which severely damaged his relationship with his family. That One Time His Life Was Ruined (And He Had Back Surgery) In late 2015, Chris got so infuriated with the meme Down With Cis ''that he, on his old blog, posted a picture of two fictional characters (Steven from ''Steven Universe ''and Frisk from ''Undertale) donning shirts that read "Down With Hate". ''Thus started a controversy about it being transphobic and then Chris' ex-best friend stabbed him in the back and ruined all of his friendships, thus spiraling the kid into depression. He also had to get back surgery around that time for an unrelated incident, being a herniated disc in his spine. Needless to say, it got him on edge from all the pain. YouTube Career Chris started his YouTube channel on July 27th, 2011, at the ripe age of 11 years old. His oldest videos have been deleted because of how cringey they were. As of early 2017, he has no idea what the hell he wants to make regarding his videos, so they've been a mix of the following: * Let's Plays * Speedpaints * Tutorials * Response Videos * YouTube Poop-esque Shitposts * Movie and TV Show Reviews Someday Chris and Michael will collaborate on a movie review. Someday. It'll probably be on Neil Breen's masterpieces, as he is a subreen breeing and deserves all the attention he can get. Chris' main inspirations for making videos are YourMovieSucks and his YouTube senpai Sorenova. Death Chris mains Mercy in Blizzard's hit game ''Overwatch ''and has rapidly transformed into a pure salt lick. He's dead on the inside. Trivia * Chris is more of a cat person than a dog person, but adores corgis through and through. * If you don't subscribe to Chris' channel, you'll experience 7 decades of bad luck. Don't say I didn't warn you. * Chris met Michael through drawing fan-art for a fighting game idea he had, which at the time had the working name of ''TumblrFighter. Chris doesn't know the status of the game and has been working on concept art based off his fan art. * Chris is trying to make a video game, a TV show, and a book. He'll never accomplish that. * Despite having his gender identity figured out, Chris has no idea what his sexuality is. He has a 1:1 ratio of dating girls to boys, but thinks he's gay. Haha what a loser. * The result of his paychecks of his part-time job he held in the summer of 2016 went to buying all available Animal Crossing amiibos. __FORCETOC__ Category:Characters